Unexpected
by StarBlazerM31
Summary: A few years after the end of Death Note. femaleOCxRyuk Twoshot. Rated M for upcoming chapter two and language. Don't like, don't read. Constructive comments only, no flames.


I don't own Death Note or any of the copywritten characters mentioned in this fic.

Ryuk x OC twoshot. Read and Review, constructive criticism only. No flames or dumb comments.

* * *

The cool spring breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees as the two Shinigami stared at each other. They stood on balcony of an apartment, one on each far side. One was Armonia Justin Beyondormason, right hand man to the Shinigami King. The other, was the Shinigami Ryuk.

"You're an idiot, Ryuk," Justin said. "You knew the consequences yet you did it anyway."

"I'm not explaining myself to you, Baubles," Ryuk replied. "You're just a lazy-ass desk man who doesn't know anything past his fancy chair."

"Do you have any idea what the consequences of this whole affair will be?" Justin spat. "Shinigami will begin to doubt the rules. They will go off and experiment. They'll all die and our numbers will be depleted."

"I didn't ask her to use her boon on me."

"But she did. And now the balance will be offset."

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it? I didn't have any control over the situation."

Justin's jewel eyes seemed to peer at Ryuk. "You should have never dropped another Death Note," he said coldly. "None of this would have ever happened."

Ryuk felt anger boiling inside him. He had half the nerve to jump forward and knock Justin's glimmering skull straight off of his skeletal shoulders. That prick had no idea about anything that had happened. He didn't understand.

He didn't understand either, to be honest. Nothing had happened as he had expected it to. He hadn't expected the person to find his newer second Death Note would be the last living descendant of the Lord of Nightmares, creator of the Shinigami. He hadn't expected the Shinigami King to come to her personally and offer her a boon in honor. He hadn't expected her powers to be limited only against those with Shinigami eyes. He hadn't expected that she would simply keep the Death Note just so she could keep him around because he entertained her. He hadn't expected her notebook would be stolen by a crazed college professor who had spent his life trying to find the "Scrolls of Judgment" he had learned about from ancient tablets and records. And he hadn't expected that he would be so willing to give up his life to save her from that madman. He definitely hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected to fall in love with a human.

Estelle Kaos. The one human in the world who drove him insane with her refusal to use his Death Note as well as with her ability to utterly confuse him. Descended from the last time the Lord of Nightmares took on a human form and gave birth to a hybrid child. Her name and lifespan was unviewable to those with Shinigami eyes…even to Shinigami themselves. Not much of an impressive talent, but it helped to keep her safe. Touching the Death Note had awoken this ability, and it caused the Shinigami King himself to pay her a visit and offer her one irrevocable favor…any favor at all…in honor of her lineage. And it wasn't until three years had passed, and Ryuk had written down the name of Harold Lyons, the obsessed Professor of Ancient History at Miscatonic University, that she called that favor. Ryuk had written down Lyons' name, because the old fanatic had almost finished writing Estelle's name in her own notebook. Facing what he knew would be death, Ryuk saved Estelle's life. Why had he fallen for her? Hell if he knew. Maybe it was because she liked video games and always gave him his fill of apples. Or maybe he had just spent too much time around humans. Whatever the case, he reawoke to see her crouched over him and glaring at the Shinigami King as if she were going to kill him.

And now, after all that, Ryuk stood staring down Armonia Justin.

"Well I can't go back and change things, now can I?" Ryuk said to Justin after a moment. "Even if I had her give up ownership of her Death Note, the other Shinigami will remember what happened here."

Justin's teeth clicked. "But no other human in this world will ever have a boon from the King. So I can only hope that this will at least deter them from trying."

The gilded Shinigami stood up straighter. "But as much as I hate to change the subject, because frankly I enjoy insulting you, I came here to inform you of your changes."

Ryuk tilted his gaunt head to the side. "Changes? What do you mean 'changes'?"

"The Lord of Nightmares visited the Shinigami Realm today," Justin said, a slight uneasiness in his voice. "She's taken on a human form again, and wanted to make sure that the King's boon couldn't come back to bite Estelle in the ass."

Ryuk shuddered slightly. Incidentally, he and Estelle had run into the Lord of Nightmares' new incarnation around a year and a half ago. Not at all what he had expected, since her human form was not outstandingly attractive and rather overweight…but he could tell just by being around her who she was. And she was really…weird.

"She spelled out clearly what the girl had meant and demanded that it be made sure of. Therefore, Ryuk…" He looked rather embarrassed. "You've been…"

* * *

Chapter Two coming soon!


End file.
